In current technological environments, customers have many ways of influencing others with respect to their experiences with a product or company. Considering the explosive expansion of social media, an individual can easily tarnish the reputation of a company. If one “vocal” customer is dissatisfied with an interaction with a company, the customer may tell others about the interaction such that this may lead to future lost sales for the company.
With the rise of activity on social media networks, blogs, and other technologies, one person's negative opinion may have a cascading effect. Therefore, companies want their customers to be satisfied at the end of any customer interaction made, such as a call into a call center or an encounter in a chat session.